Loopholes
by bhfirewife
Summary: Gibbs is married...AGAIN! His team and the director are soon to be told who his latest wife is! I have it finished, but not posting all at once just to be a tease!
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon of a busy week after the long weekend, and they had just that morning solved the cases that had kept them going all week, and they were spending the afternoon clearing away the paperwork.

Gibbs sat back in his chair and looked at each member of his team, and even though they were all tired now, he knew that having had the previous weekend off, a three-day break, had done them all some good.

When his thoughts drifted to the previous weekend, his eyes fell to the ring on his left hand. He could not believe that he had done something so spontaneous! He had eloped! To Vegas! They had been completely sober when they had made the decision, so no one could place the blame on alcohol. But thinking back on it, he did not have any regrets. Married life had not felt this right to him since he was still a marine and married to Shannon.

He knew that his team had not missed the wedding band on his finger, they had all been too busy to question on it though, and he had been kind of thankful for that. He did not want to tell them anything about it without Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs there.

They had agreed on Wednesday that if no cases came up by quitting time on Friday, today, that they would invite the team over to his house, soon to be theirs once she got all her stuff that she was going to bring with her packed at her apartment, on Saturday. At that time the team would learn who the latest, and last, Mrs. Gibbs is.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was four thirty, and he had yet to talk to his team about the following day. Rising from his chair, he stepped around his desk, and said to the three team members in the squad room, "Barring any cases in the meantime, at seventeen hundred, pack your things and go home." After the chorus of 'Yes Boss' and 'Yes Gibbs', he spoke again, "Also barring any cases before seventeen hundred, you guys are invited to my house around sixteen hundred for a bar-be-cue. I have some news for you then." They all replied that they would be there. Then he moved to the elevators that would take him to see and invite Ducky, and Palmer, then he would go and see Abby last, before they left for the day.

Once Gibbs was on the elevator, and safely out of earshot, Tony looked at his co-workers, looks like we'll get to meet this wife!" Neither Ziva nor McGee commented on the fact that none of the three of them had known Gibbs during any of his previous marriages. They all just hoped that this wife was worthy of their leader. They were not really sure if he was able to emotionally handle having another ex-wife, if they truly were not right for each other.

Gibbs entered autopsy and greeted his old friend, who was the only one that had been told about his most recent marriage. "Duck, we're having a bar-be-cue at the house sixteen hundred tomorrow, the rest of the team is coming, and of course we would like for you and Palmer to come as well."

"I will be there, and I will make sure that Jimmy knows that he is welcome as well, once he gets back from the garage."

Gibbs nodded to him and made his way out of the room and to the elevator that would take him up the one floor to Abby's lab. When he got there all the machines were turned off, as were the lights, signalling that she had already left for the day.

As he reached for his cell phone to call her, it began to ring. Looking at the call display, he hoped that it was not a case, he saw that it was his wife's cell phone number. He answered the phone as he stepped back into the elevator, to go to the squad room, to gather his things before he home for the weekend, "Hi, you're off work early," he said, a grin on his face. Yup, he was happy that they were married. Nope, no regrets about that decision. He knew that he wouldn't be having them in the future either, he could only hope that she wouldn't either.

"Is everything a go for tomorrow? I'm at the grocery store, and would like to have an idea what all I need to get to be able to get ready for it."

"Yes, it is all set, and get everything we talked about the other day, alright? I am just grabbing my things, then I'm heading home, I'll see you there." He said, as he reached his desk. Director Vance was standing by it waiting for him.

"Okay, but don't forget to invite the Director and his family. And before you argue, Jethro, he has a right to know as well."

"He's right here with me now, and I will ask him right after I hang up. I love you, and I will see you at home soon."

"Bye, Jethro. Love you too!" He doubted that he could ever tire of hearing her say his name.

"Something going on, Gibbs?" Vance asked him.

"I was just reminded to invite you and your family to my place for a bar-be-cue tomorrow at sixteen hundred. The team will be there as well. I have some news for everyone."

"Would I be wrong in guessing that it has something to do with the ring that you are now wearing? Congratulations, by the way."

"Yes it does, and thank you."

"I'll have to make sure that the wife has nothing else planned, but I am sure that we can make it. I will call you if something comes up that we won't make it, alright Jethro?"

"Works for me, Leon. See you then, unless I hear otherwise. Night!"

"Good night!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gibbs and his wife had spent the day getting ready for their guest that afternoon, after a leisurely session of love making once they woke up, which started in bed and repeated itself in the shower. They made a pasta salad and a potato salad, and prepared steaks to be cooked on the bar-be-cue once everyone had arrived.

After the food that needed prepared beforehand was done and in the fridge, Gibbs went into his basement, almost pushed there by his wife, actually, to work on his boat. There was still a couple of hours before anybody was expected to arrive, and she had told him that she wanted to spend a bit of that time having a bit of a soak in a bath. Then she reminded him that he had spent very little time there over the past couple of weeks between the time that he had put in at work, and the time that he had spent with her, in their bed, when at home.

"I understand that you find it relaxing to work on the boat, and I am not looking to take that away from you. I love you just as you always were. Don't go completely changing yourself for me, Jethro. Just keep spending time with me like we did before we went to Vegas, and I will still be very happy to be your wife."

"No regrets then?"

"Not a one!"

He had watched her fill the tub and gather up the clothes that she would wear once she got out. "I've been thinking that maybe Ziva could help you pack up at your apartment, maybe even McGee. Before you ask, no, not Tony. I wouldn't trust him to not look into drawers that he shouldn't be, he can help me move the furniture and packed boxes to where they will be going."

Laughing, she had agreed with him, and suggested that they ask each of the agents that evening for help.

Down in the basement, Gibbs stood in the corner of his workbench, looking at the picture that they had been given after they had gotten married. They certainly looked in love with each other, even if they had only voiced it to the other the day before the ceremony.

He had been surprised to learn that she had felt the same way for him as he did for her. He had never felt so happy to be married since Shannon. He had to make sure that she knew that. Even if he spent everyday showing it to her, he knew that eternity would never be enough to truly show the depth of his feelings for her.

Pulling himself away from thoughts of how he would show her how much he cared, before he made himself, umm…uncomfortable, he realised that he only had about twenty minutes until his friends would arrive, and he still had to prepare the bar-be-cue so that it would be ready for the steaks when everyone arrived.

He quickly climbed to the second floor to make sure that his wife knew how close the time was, finding her dressed, and doing her hair and makeup. As he reached the main floor, there was a polite knock at the door.

Opening the door revealed Ducky and McGee. Ducky carried a bowl that had a tossed salad in it, as well as a mason jar that appeared to have a homemade dressing in it. McGee had a plate that held a cake on it.

He was about to close the door behind his two friends when he caught sight of Tony's car, carrying Tony and Ziva, pulling up to the curb in front of his place.

"Mr. Palmer, sends his regards, Jethro, but he will not be able to attend, he had a prior, family, commitment."

Gibbs' nod told the Scotsman that he had been heard and understood.

Tony and Ziva made their way to the front door, carrying a bag that looked like it held potato chips, and a tray of brownies, respectively.

As they reached the door, Leon Vance and his wife pulled up to the curb and parked behind Tony's car. The couple made their way to the house, with Leon carrying a tray that held crackers and cheese and pepperoni chunks, that his wife had passed him when he opened the car door for her.

Shutting the door behind the director and his wife, and taking the tray of brownies from Ziva, Gibbs led them to the kitchen. The cake and the brownies were left on the kitchen counter, the salad and dressing were put in the fridge, and the chips and the cheese platter came out the backdoor with everyone as they all went to the backyard.

Once they all were in the backyard, Tony realised that someone was missing. He called over to Gibbs who was at the bar-be-cue near the backdoor, "Boss, where's Abby?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Right here, Tony!" Abby said as she entered the yard through the door. "Hello everyone!" she said to the group with her usual large smile on her face.

She sighed when she saw that Gibbs was just not getting the grill prepared. "Jethro! You don't have that ready yet?!" no anger or annoyance in her voice, just a teasing tone.

He just shrugged, "Everyone arrived before I could get out here after coming down from checking in on you." Shaking her head, Abby gave him a pecking kiss on the lips, then turned to look at the stunned group of friends before them. Looking at their faces, she saw that the only one that wasn't shocked, was Ducky, as it should be.

Looking at the man beside her, "Let's put them our of their misery, Jethro," she said as she laughed lightly.

He smiled his sexy smile at her, then he turned to the group of his friends that were in his backyard, "I am sure that most of you have failed to notice that I have remarried," he held up his left hand to show the plain gold band that it held. The agents of his team and Vance all nodded. "So this is not news to you. The news that I brought you here to tell you, is who it is that I have married.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the latest, and LAST, Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said as he put his arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her tightly against his side, placing a kiss on her temple.

Tony looked at the others around him, "did you guys know that they were engaged?"

Ziva looked at the group, "I did not even know that they were dating!"

"Rule twelve, Ziva, they wouldn't have dated. You know that Abby follows Gibbs' rules almost as faithfully as he does."

Gibbs and Abby had moved to stand behind the group, unseen by any of them, but Ducky. "You're right, Timmy." Abby said, making them jump. "We didn't date. And as for being engaged," she looked into her husband's eyes, and smiled when he smirked as she finished her statement, "We will just say that it was a very short engagement."

Ziva looked at her friend, "What do you mean a 'short engagement', how short?"

"The amount of time it took us to get a flight and fly to Vegas!" Abby said, giggling at all of their shocked faces. "No we were not drinking when we made the decision, nor right before the ceremony. And before any of you ask, yes Jack knows, and yes, he is happy for us. We made sure to stop in Stillwater on the way back."

* * *

Tim could not help but to feel a bit hurt by Abby, a betrayed by Gibbs. He knew that things with Abby would never reach a romantic level again, but for her to marry someone from the building, hell the same team, it did hurt. He still cared for her deeply and wanted her to be happy.

Gibbs had known about his and Abby's relationship. He felt like he was in high school again, and one of his more self-confident friends went for the girl that they knew he liked.

Seeing them standing together, and looking at each other, he could see how happy they were together, and how much in love they truly were. He was quick to join his friends in wishing the couple well.

* * *

Ziva was not completely surprised to find out that the pair were in love. Abby has shared her feelings about Gibbs with her some time ago, when he had been seeing Hollis Mann. She was surprised, however, at the quickness they moved into marriage, but then looking back over the time that she knew them, she realised that their interactions were almost like a dating couple, even when they had been dating other people.

In addition to giving the couple her well wishes, she also said to Gibbs, "You hurt her, and you will have to answer to me," giving a wink to Abby, that did nothing to make her threat any less a promise.

Gibbs looked into the Mossad agent's eyes and saw she was serious. He swallowed, and nodded his head to her. He knew that she would do anything to protect a friend, especially Abby, from being hurt.

* * *

Leon Vance for a moment had a thought that he was going to have to replace one of them, then he thought back over the past week. The pair had been married, newlyweds at that, and still managed to remain professional with each other, well as professional as Abby and Jethro ever were. If they were able to remain the same as before then, then they should be able to in the future.

Joining the well wishers, he added that if they did not keep it out of the workplace, then, at least one of them would be looking for a new job, as loathe as he would be to loose either of them.

* * *

Tony stood there looking at the couple, as they accepted the heartfelt congratulations and well wishes from their friends. He was happy for them, but he could not figure out how Rule number twelve could not apply.

"We're married, Tony, not dating," Gibbs said as he gave him a head slap.

Gibbs smirked as Abby, his love, his wife, said, "It's called a loophole, Tony," herself smirking as well.


End file.
